


Silver Shimmer

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Birthday AUs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and for haikyuuliberos, another dragon au, for Sugas birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's been keeping a secret, but his friends are going to make sure that doesn't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikyuuliberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuliberos/gifts).



Koushi stretched luxuriously, reveling in the heat of the sun and the smooth stone beneath him. He spread his wings, the silvery-white membranes almost sparkling in the midday sun. He hummed to himself, pleased that for once his flock was behaving enough that he could enjoy the warm sun on his scales. 

 _So this is where you escaped to. I thought you'd be in town with Tooru, visiting your human._ Suga opened one eye and watched as a small peach-colored dragon dropped from the sky and settled beside Suga's outstretched wing. 

 _Hello Morisuke. Tooru's human came to visit him, so..._ Koushi sighed and folded his wings, making more room for Morisuke to lay down if he wanted.  _Besides, he doesn't know I'm a dragon, so he's not really my human._

 _You need to tell him soon. For now, I'll take you into town. That kid from the village is here, and I need an excuse to leave before he finds me,_ Morisuke admitted. Koushi laughed, the sound a soft rumble in his chest. 

 _So you're using me to avoid your lanky human,_ Koushi mused.  _Why don't you just give in and spend some time with the kid?_

_He's huge and annoying and loud and-_

_And you never shut up about him,_ Koushi replied. 

 _Koushi!_ A mint-green dragon, larger than Koushi, swooped out of the sky with a spiky-haired human on his back. Koushi shook his head. 

"Hello, Tooru. Hello, Hajime," Koushi greeted them, out loud since the human couldn't hear their usual telepathy between dragons. 

"Koushi," the dragon whined. "Iwa-chan says he wants to meet your human."

"You're from the same village. Don't you know him?" Koushi asked. Hajime shrugged. 

"I might. But this idiot won't tell me who it is," the human explained, swatting at Tooru's scales. Tooru let out a whine of protest and flapped his wings. 

"Iwa-chan you're so  _mean_ ," Tooru huffed. 

"Come on, Koushi, let's leave these two to argue and go before the giant finds me," Morisuke suggested. Hajime immediately slid off of Oikawa's back. 

"Take me with you," Hajime said, walking to Koushi, who shot an amused look at Tooru as he crouched and allowed Hajime to climb onto his back. Tooru let out an indignant screech and scrambled toward Koushi, who laughed and jumped into the air, Morisuke following. Tooru wailed something about being abandoned as he followed them toward the village. Hajime snickered and settled more comfortably on Koushi's back. 

"So tell me about this human of yours," Hajime shouted over the rush of air from Koushi's wingbeats. "Maybe I can guess who it is."

"You know how Tooru is always going on about your wonderful arm muscles?" Koushi called back. Hajime flushed and let out what might have been a yelp.

"He  _what?"_  

"Koushi!" Tooru wailed, trying to catch up to the silver dragon. "Don't tell him that!" Morisuke snapped his wings open at an angle, slowing abruptly and getting in Tooru's way, forcing him to fall back and then fly around instead of catching up to Koushi. 

"So anyway, as smitten as Tooru is with your arms, my human has  _excellent_ thighs," Koushi told him. Hajime shook his head even though he knew the dragon couldn't see the gesture. 

"That could be a lot of people," he complained. Koushi hummed, the rumble of it more of a feeling than a sound. 

"He's strong and loyal and sweet," Koushi offered. 

"So the nicest third of the village," Hajime summarized. Noticing Oikawa catching up again, he added, "Even with the thighs thing, that could still be several different people."

"True. You fit that description, actually, I believe. Want to be my human instead of Tooru's?" Koushi asked, glancing over his shoulder at Tooru, who screeched as Hajime grinned and shook his head. 

 _Koushi, I'm going to get you,_ Tooru hissed. Koushi's teeth flashed as he laughed. 

 _No you're not, because you know that you'll have plenty of time to remind Hajime which dragon he belongs to,_ Koushi teased. Tooru was quiet for a second, then grumbled incoherently and settled for flying beside Koushi. 

"So where does this human of yours work?" Hajime asked, drawing both dragons back to the original conversation. 

"If I tell you that, you'll definitely guess," Koushi told him. Hajime crossed his arms and leaned forward to prop his elbows on Koushi's scales. 

"Oh yeah? So are you going to tell me, or make me wait until we get there to find out who's gotten your attention?" he asked. 

"Oh, look, there's the village. Better land now and change forms," Koushi observed, slowing and angling downward. Hajime straightened, adjusting with a resigned shake of his head. All three dragons landed out of sigh of the village, and Hajime slid from Koushi's back so he could shift to his human form. 

"Now, remember, no given names," Morisuke said as the four of them started walking. 

"Thanks, mom," Tooru teased. 

"Shut up," Morisuke grumbled. Koushi grinned and hooked his arm through Hajime's. Oikawa squawked in protest and dove between them, separating Koushi from Hajime and wrapping his own arms around one of Hajime's, clinging to him and glaring at Koushi, who smirked and offered his arm to Morisuke instead. 

"Since Oikawa there has taken my escort, why don't you walk with me, Yaku?" Koushi teased. Morisuke gave him a flat, unimpressed look. 

"Get your human to escort you," Morisuke told him. Koushi gave him a wounded look, then huffed and turned toward the village. The others trailed after him, Tooru walking close enough to Hajime that the human nearly tripped every few steps. When they reached the edge of the village, Koushi led them to a merchant's shop. Hajime stopped as Koushi approached the door. 

"No way. You chose the merchant's son?" Hajime demanded, staring at the silver-haired dragon in human form. 

"What, don't you get along with him?" Koushi asked. Hajime grinned. 

"Of course I do. Daichi and I have been friends since we were kids," Hajime answered just as the door opened and the young man they were talking about walked out of the shop. 

"Suga!" he exclaimed when he saw Koushi, who beamed. "I didn't know you were coming to town today - and I didn't realize you knew Hajime," he added. 

"We met after I started visiting Oikawa," Hajime explained, nodding to Tooru, who was watching Daichi intently. "Yaku, too." Daichi seemed to process this for a minute, then turned to Morisuke and Koushi. 

"So...is one of you a dragon, then?" he asked. "Since Oikawa is one?" Koushi froze, and Morisuke glared at Tooru and Hajime.

"Great, now you've outed us to a human only Sugawara knows," Morisuke snapped. 

"You could have denied it," Tooru pointed out.

"It's fine," Koushi broke in before anyone could say anything else. He studied Daichi quietly and said, "Yaku and I are both dragons, actually." For a second, Daichi was silent, and Koushi waited, hiding his anxiety. He hadn't told Daichi yet because he wasn't sure how the human would react. 

"Can I see your dragon form?" Daichi asked, watching Koushi curiously. Koushi blinked. Daichi seemed calm, not upset. He wasn't accusing Koushi of deceiving him, or leaving because he'd found out Koushi wasn't human. Morisuke elbowed Koushi, who jumped and nodded hastily. 

"Of course!" Daichi held a hand out to Koushi, who took it and grinned - still a little nervouly - at Morisuke and Tooru. "I guess you guys will have to entertain yourselves without us," Koushi said. Then he and Daichi headed out of town, so Koushi would have room to shift. When they found an open field with no other humans in sight, Koushi let go of Daichi's hand and half-ran a few steps away before leaping forward and returning to his silvery-scaled dragon form. He stretched his wings, shook out his tail, and turned back to see Daichi's reaction. Daichi was standing where Koushi had left him, staring at the silver dragon, jaw slack with awe. 

"You're just as gorgeous as a dragon as you are as a human," Daichi announced. Koushi flared his wings happily and moved closer to him, crouching in invitation. 

"Would you like to fly with me?" Koushi asked. Daichi stared at him, and Koushi wondered if he was rushing this, but he really, really liked Daichi, wanted to show him how amazing it could be to soar above everything, wanted to make sure Daichi had every reason not to shut Koushi out because he was a dragon. 

"I don't know how," Daichi admitted. Koushi laughed. 

"I'll teach you," he assured the human, who smiled and walked up to him. 

"All right, then."


End file.
